Conventional image shooting apparatus split one video image for capture (for example, refer to Non-Patent document 1, Non-Patent document 2, and Non-Patent document 3, below). Further, optically overlapped video image generation processing is known as a process performed to improve the seams of the split and captured video images when stitching the video images together at the overlap (for example, refer to Non-Patent document 4, Non-Patent document 5, and Non-Patent document 6).
[Non-Patent document 1] “Report on Research, Development, and Demonstration Regarding New Video (Hi-Vision, High-Definition Video, and the Like), Master Concept for Ultra Large Screen Video System, by Fiscal 1998 Japan Keirin Association Sponsored Project (Machine Field)”, pp. 27-34, March 1999, Development Committee of The High-tech Visual Promotion Center (HVC).
[Non-Patent document 2] “Report on Feasibility Study Regarding Development of Ultra Large Screen Video Capturing System for Events”, pp. 15-23, March 2000, The Mechanical Social Systems Foundation, Consignee: The High-tech Visual Promotion Center.
[Non-Patent document 3] “Report on Feasibility Study Regarding Development of Ultra Large Screen Video Capturing System for Events”, p. 35, June 2001, The Mechanical Social Systems Foundation, Consignee: Digital Content Association of Japan (The Former High-tech Visual Promotion Center (HVC)).
[Non-Patent document 4] “Report on Research, Development, and Demonstration Regarding New Video (High-Definition Video and the Like), Research, Development and Demonstration Experiment of Ultra Large Screen Video System, by Fiscal 1999 Japan Keirin Association Sponsored Project (Machine Field)”, pp. 20-63, March 2000, Development Committee of The High-tech Visual Promotion Center (HVC).
[Non-Patent document 5] “Report on Research, Development, and Demonstration Regarding New Video, Development and Verification Directed to Commercialization of Ultra Large Screen Video System, by Fiscal 2000 Japan Keirin Association Sponsored Project (Machine Field)”, pp. 46-54, March 2000, Development Committee of The High-tech Visual Promotion Center (HVC).
[Non-Patent document 6] “Report on Investigation/Research Project Regarding New Video, Investigation and Study Regarding Improvement of Seams on Ultra Large Screen Video System, by Fiscal 2001 Japan Keirin Association Sponsored Project (Machine Field),” pp. 28-42, March 2002, Digital Content Association of Japan.